Celestial Nightmares Revised
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have just met and hit it off, they attempt to be together but find that nothing will go right. Revised!


New AN: I have grown as an author and I was reading this story the other day and realized the pure crap of it so I decided to revise it! Yeah it'll be understandable! AND as a bonus I'll add more chapters so the story will pull together better and I'm not going to put it in Pov's because I had way too many...... Any who here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and it isn't worth cow plops.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi practically ran down the streets knowing very well this was a bad neighborhood. She checked the address the Rei gave her for the restaurant she was meeting her blind date at. Rei had said that he was really nice and they would get along well together.  
  
Flashback to a week earlier  
  
"Usagi there's this guy I know that I can tell you'll get along with. Can I set you guys up?" Rei asked Usagi.  
  
Don't get me wrong Usagi loved Rei as a friend to death but sometimes she really annoyed her. She finally agreed after hours of pestering just so Rei would be quiet.  
  
"Rei if he does so great why don't you go out with him and leave me alone." Usagi questioned wanting to find out why he wasn't good enough for Rei.  
  
"Well I'm seeing someone right now and it's going really good......" Rei said trailing off staring into the distance.  
  
"Oh really, who is this mystery man?"  
  
"Chad........"  
  
"You mean that guy who works at the temple!!??" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Yeah now be quiet before someone hears you....." Rei whispered. "So you'll go out with Mamoru?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Now it was three weeks later and Usagi was on her way to meet this guy whom for all she knew could be waiting to rape her. As she walked she heard someone honk a horn at her, making her wonder if her outfit was to sluttish. Her out fit consisted of, a white peasant's shirt, a beige suede a-line skirt and black leather boots. When she got to the restaurant she was informed that her date had already arrived. She was shown to her table and was surprised at how well kept he was considering he was a guy. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a white stripe across the chest and beige cargo pants. Usagi stared at him for a little longer then she would have liked to.  
  
"Umm excuse me is something wrong with me?" Mamoru asked wondering why this strange girl wouldn't stop staring at him.  
  
"Oh no it's nothing at all.... By the way I'm Usagi Tuskino." Usagi stuck out her hand to for him to shake it, he did so.  
  
"I'm Mamoru Chibi."  
  
They sat down and had dinner and the night went off without a hitch. They made plans to see each other the next week.  
  
Next Week:  
  
Usagi was running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get dinner ready. She had attempted to make chicken a' la king but had failed miserably and ended up mixing up some potato flakes and shake n' bake chicken wings. It was still looking pretty bad but there was less burn marks on this. She lit the candles and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well I guess I'm pretty much done now." She looked and felt tired.  
  
She heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. It was Mamoru wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Hey you're early." Usagi was starting to worry that she didn't look prepared enough.  
  
"Well it looks like you got this under control though." Mamoru looked around her apartment. "You look great." He looked down at her blue hip hugger jeans and baby blue spaghetti top. She had pulled her hair into a half ponytail.  
  
"Thank you, you look good too." She felt her face heat up. "So come in I'll get dinner served." She led him inside and pulled him up a chair at the table.  
  
She spooned her gruel- pardon me food on to his plate and hers. She sat down and started eating.  
  
"Mamoru aren't you going to eat?" Usagi saw him staring at the food like it was diseased. "What's the matter don't you like it?"  
  
"No, no, no it's great! See I like it!" He started shoveling it into his mouth, a little to fast for Usagi's liking.  
  
"Why don't you like it?" Usagi turned her head away from him and focused on a wall trying her hardest not to cry. "Am I just that bad of a cook?"  
  
"No it's fine I love it! Please Usagi don't cry." Too late. Usagi had burst into tears and was now sitting on the floor with a puddle of tears growing around her.  
  
"Wh-why don't you like me?!!!" She wailed letting more tears fly freely. Mamoru was looking very uncomfortable but Usagi didn't notice. Luckily Mamoru's quick logical thinking came into action.  
  
"Usagi calm down, please. I think this is all excellent. You're a excellent cook. I just had a hard day at work so my appetite is very small right now." He gave her one of his award winning smiles and that seemed to just perk her right up.  
  
"Thank you for the moral support Mamoru. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Usagi said meekly looking at the ground. Mamoru looked at his watch and looked at the time.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi I have to go but I'll see you soon." He kissed her and ran out the door into the night.  
  
AN: I know it's still rather short but it was hard to lengthen that piece of crap! Anyway I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. 


End file.
